Erin's What if?
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After Erin's failed marriage to Paul Northridge, the Walton women think about what would have happened if Erin would have married another love of her life; including G.W. Haines.
1. Memory Lane & Chad Marshall

Olivia Walton, Mary Ellen Willard Jones, Erin Northridge, Cindy Walton, and Elizabeth Walton were all sitting around the kitchen table. They are looking through picture books.

"Look! This picture is from before Mama got sick and left." Elizabeth says excitedly. Olivia looks at it.

"It sure is, Elizabeth. You were just a baby in this picture. Jim Bob was 4, Ben was 5, and I was 6." Erin says.

"I was 7, Jason was 9, and John Boy was 11." Mary Ellen says laughing.

"I wasn't even part of this family then." Cindy replies.

"It's alright Cindy…" Olivia says hugging her.

"There's Grandma and Grandpa." Mary Ellen says. Elizabeth pulls another picture out of the box. It's a picture of Erin and Paul Northridge. Elizabeth just stares at it.

"Erin?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, Elizabeth." Erin responds to her younger sister.

"Do you ever regret marrying Paul? Have you ever thought about what would have happened if you would have married Ashley Longworth Junior, Chad Marshall, or even G.W?" Elizabeth asks.

"I don't regret marrying Paul; although I do think about Ashley, Chad and especially G.W. I blame myself every day for G.W. dying at Camp Rockfish." Erin says. Cindy hugs Erin.

"I don't know this G.W., but I'm sure you didn't kill him Erin." Cindy says.

"No, she shouldn't blame herself. He asked her to marry him. She wasn't ready for marriage and he joined up for the service." Olivia says to her. Erin starts tearing up.

"He joined up because I didn't marry him! He wanted to show me how mature he was." Erin says running up the stairs. They all just look at the stairs.

"I wonder what would have happened if she would have married Chad when he was here building his cabin." Elizabeth says.

"She probably wouldn't have graduated high school if she married Chad." Mary Ellen remarks.

_______________________________

_A/N: This is the same setting on Walton's Mountain only Erin is married to Chad Marshall._

Erin and Chad enter the Walton House.

"Hi Erin." Cindy says from the kitchen table.

"Hello Cindy. How are you, Ben and Virginia?" Erin asks her.

"We're doing really well. John and Olivia had Mary Ellen and John Curtis move into Elizabeth's room so Ben and I could have John Boy's room." Cindy says.

"Mama and Daddy were always the best." Erin says. Elizabeth, Mary Ellen, and John Curtis come downstairs.

"Hi John Curtis. Do you want to come to Aunt Erin?" She asks him. John Curtis just looks at Mary Ellen.

"I guess not," Erin says, "where's Jonesy and Katie?" Erin asks. Katie is Jonesy and Mary Ellen's daughter. She's a little baby of about 3 months.

"Jonesy went to Ike's. Where's Mama?" Mary Ellen asks Cindy.

"She's outside in the mill with John." Cindy says.

"Okay, well I have to tell Mama and Daddy something." Erin says, not being able to contain her smile. Mary Ellen, being Erin's older sister realizes what's going on.

"Wait a minute. You and Chad have to speak with Mama and Daddy? Are you expecting a child Erin?" Mary Ellen asks in her usual straight up way.

"Yes." Erin says laughing. Mary Ellen hugs Erin.

"That's wonderful Erin! Welcome to the group! It's about time you and Chad had a baby. Does this mean you are leaving the mountain?" Mary Ellen asks curiously.

"Well… Chad's parents did ask us if we want to live with them in Richmond; yet Chad told them that we had a house here on the mountain already. That I have only known Walton's Mountain, and been here my entire life." Erin responds to Mary Ellen.

"It'll kill Mama if you leave the mountain, Erin." Mary Ellen declares.

"Thanks for that. It's not already difficult to leave a place I've lived my entire life." Erin says.

"Let's just go out to the mill." Chad says taking Erin's hand in his.

"What about Grandma?" Elizabeth calls out to Erin from the stairs. Erin turns around. There are tears flowing from her eyes.

" This really isn't easy Elizabeth." Erin says. She rushes over and hugs Elizabeth. John and Olivia enter with Ben, Jason, and Jim Bob.

"I thought that was Chad's car." John says from the doorway. Erin whirls around.

"Daddy!" She hollers out, Erin hugs John and Olivia.

"Hello sir… ma'am." Chad says.

"It's nice to see you again Chad." Olivia says with a smile on her face.

"We have some news for you guys. I am expecting my first child and Chad's father wants us to go live in Richmond with them." Erin says. Olivia just stands there.

"Erin, you have had no college degree. You didn't even graduate high school. What are you going to do Erin?" John asks her.

_A/N: Back to reality on Walton's Mountain_

"Okay, so Chad's not the best match for Erin." Elizabeth says.

"Remember when I met Ashley Longworth Junior before she married Paul? I wondered what her life would have been like with him." Cindy says. She's holding a picture of Erin and Ashley Longworth Junior at Miss Mamie and Miss Emily's house during a soirée in 1940.

"We thought for certain Erin and Ashley were going to be together. But when he left for Pairs, we heard that he married in France, and wasn't coming home. It tore Erin up pretty badly." Mary Ellen says.

"But what if he and Erin had married?" Cindy asks.


	2. Ashley Longworth Jr

**  
**"If Erin and Ashley would have married, Erin would be living in some big fancy house in Richmond and we would never see her." Elizabeth says.

"That's not true. Erin would have come and seen all of us. Although she probably would be kind of stuck up." Mary Ellen replies.

"Erin doesn't seem to be the stuck up type." Cindy states.

"That's because she's spent her entire life on our little mountain, Cindy." Elizabeth says.

* * *

_Walton's Mountain- Alternate Reality- Erin and Ashley are married._

"Mama! Mama!" Erin calls as she walks in the house with Ashley on her arm. Olivia rushes over to them drying her hands off on this towel.

"Erin! Ashley! What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asks.

"We wanted to come see you. We had something to tell you and Daddy." Erin says.

"Well your Daddy went into Charlottesville. Do you want to stay around and wait?" Olivia asks.

"Come on Erin, we have a lot of stuff to do today, why don't you tell your Mama that way we can leave this wretched mountain." Ashley says. Olivia's jaw drops as Erin stares at Ashley.

"Ashley, I grew up on this mountain. I love this mountain. I own land on this mountain. I wanted to live here when I grew up." Erin states.

"Oh come on. Would you really want nothing, when I give you everything in Richmond?" Ashley asks not understanding that he is offending her.

"Yes Ashley! I love this mountain. I don't want to leave it ever again!" Erin says as she storms up the stairs.

"Erin!" Ashley calls after her. He starts to head up the stairs as Olivia stops him.

"Ashley, why don't you go home? Let me go talk to Erin. Let her cool down before you guys talk again. This mountain means a lot to our family and you have insulted it." Olivia tells him.

"I am really sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to. It's just that you and John don't seem to have very much here, and I just want Erin to know that there is more in this world than being poor." Ashley says. Mary Ellen comes in through the kitchen and sees Olivia's neck hair starting to stand up.

"Come on Ashley. I will walk you to your car. I will bring Erin home later." Mary Ellen says forcing him out the door.

"I still don't know what I did wrong." Ashley says protesting.

"Come on let's just go home. I will make sure that Erin gets home safely." Mary Ellen replies pushing Ashley into his big fancy car.

"Hi Ashley, Mary Ellen. Where is everybody? Where's Erin?" Elizabeth asks.

"Erin is upstairs in your bedroom, Elizabeth. Why don't you and Mama go up and talk to her while I make sure that Ashley gets home." Mary Ellen replies.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asks.

"I will tell you when we get inside, but for right now just go in and see what you can do to help Mama." Mary Ellen states.

"Okay." Elizabeth says. She stands there and whistles.  
"Elizabeth, that is not lady like and I request that you stop." Mary Ellen says. Elizabeth just walks up to the house and opens the door.

"Mama! I'm home." Elizabeth calls out.


	3. Erin Cries on Elizabeth's Shoulder

"Welcome home Elizabeth." Olivia exclaims as she hugs her youngest daughter.

"What's going on? Mary Ellen didn't want to tell me outside with Ashley out there, and I figured if there were problems between Ashley and Erin that we would try to help them work it out." Elizabeth says.

"Problems between Erin and Ashley aren't any of our business Elizabeth. We are going to let them work out their own problems. Interfering in their marital problems will only create an unhappy marriage. That's how I've been able to stay with your daddy so long. Grandma and Grandpa know when they should help and when it's best to let us fight it out ourselves." Olivia replies rubbing the top of Elizabeth's head.

"Okay, Mama." Elizabeth says walking up the stairs. As she gets up to the bedroom she used to share with her older sisters she hears Erin's crying. She opens the door.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asks sitting on the bed next to Erin.

"Ashley wants to leave the mountain. He doesn't want me to talk to any of you guys again. He says that we're better off without the Walton clan." Erin says between sobs.

"That's ridiculous. You are a Walton." Elizabeth exclaims.  
"I know, but he doesn't see it that way. Ever since we got married I became Mrs. Ashley Longworth Junior. That's all I am to him." Erin states.

"I thought you wanted to be Mrs. Ashley Longworth." Elizabeth says looking at her older sister. Erin looks back at her with swollen red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I did want to be Mrs. Ashley Longworth. I still do, but I also want to be Erin Walton. I am Erin Walton and I want that to be known. I've grown up on this mountain, and he never wants me to come back." Erin replies.

"Don't worry Erin, you won't ever have to leave Walton's Mountain again; I'll make sure of it." Elizabeth states.


	4. Last with Ashley & then GW Haines

John walks into Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Elizabeth, can you excuse us while I talk to Erin?" John asks.

"Yes sir." Elizabeth replies and walks out of the room. Erin looks up at John. There are tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to ever talk to Ashley again daddy, you can't force me to do something I don't want to do." Erin states.

"Erin," John sits on the bed next to her, "I really think that you should go talk out these problems with your husband. Only you and Ashley can figure this out. Your mama and I can't do it for you."

"Oh daddy!" Erin cries falling into John's arms. "Ashley… Ashley doesn't want me to come to Walton's Mountain anymore. He resents it that I love it so much and that we come so often. He wants me to forget it even exists. I can't do that; I can't leave you, Mama, and the whole mountain. I just can't do it! It's been a big part of my life, my whole life. I can't forget that they exist." Erin says crying all over herself and John. John hugs her tightly.

"Erin, no matter where you are, you will NEVER forget where you grew up. Walton's Mountain is in your blood. It's part of who you are." John replies.

"Oh daddy, do you really think that?" Erin asks.

"Yes. You will always be a Walton, and you will always belong on Walton's Mountain; even if you live in Richmond. You got married Erin, did you expect to live on Walton's Mountain your whole life?" John asks. Erin looks at him, and then looks away. After a few minutes of picking at the blanket she looks at John again.

"No." Erin replies.

"See. Now go fix the relationship with your husband." John says helping Erin to stand up.

"Thanks daddy!" Erin says as she hugs him and laughs as she runs down the stairs. Ashley is sitting on the couch when she gets down there. He stands up as she walks over.

"Oh Ashley, I will live wherever you want as long as I'm with you. I love you; I never want to be away from you again." Erin says hugging Ashley.

"Erin, I was foolish to try and take you away from your original roots. I never should have asked you to forget about Walton's Mountain. I'd still like to live in Richmond, but you can come back here whenever you'd like." Ashley says.

"Really?" Erin questions hugging him.

"Yes, really." Ashley responds.

_Walton's Mountain… Back to reality_

"Okay, I can see what you are saying about Erin if she married Ashley. After meeting him the few times I did, I could tell he was stuck up. I just can't believe that Erin would marry somebody like that." Cindy says.

"She almost did… Twice." Mary Ellen states.

"Yes, I remember that." Olivia replies.

"Who could forget?" Elizabeth asks. "And then what about when she thought about marrying G.W.?"

"Oh, I think Erin and G.W. would have been wonderful together." Olivia says.

"Except for the fact that he was another one of my hand me downs." Mary Ellen replies.

"Oh, don't you fuss about that Mary Ellen. Yes, G.W. was a friend of yours, but he was also a good friend of Erin. I think that they would have been wonderful for each other." Olivia states.

"Well Mama, we will never know, will we?" Elizabeth asks.

_Walton's Mountain, Alternate Reality, Erin and G.W. are married._

"Cindy! Can you come here please! I need help putting these dishes away!" Elizabeth hollers from the kitchen. Cindy rushes in.

"Elizabeth, I was in the other room with John Curtis. Mary Ellen asked me to watch him today while she went on her rounds. What is the problem?" Cindy asks.

"I can't reach the top of the cabinet. I can't put these dishes away." Elizabeth replies.

"Elizabeth!" Cindy groans. "Use a stool like Grandma does. I can't help you when I am already doing something for Mary Ellen."

"Please?" Elizabeth asks.

"Fine." Cindy picks up the dishes.

"CINDY!" Ben hollers running into the house.

"What?" Cindy yells turning around.

"What are you holding those dishes for?" Ben asks.

"I was helping Elizabeth with the dishes while I was supposed to be watching John Curtis." Cindy replies.

"Well come outside with me. Elizabeth, can't you handle the dishes alone? You are a big girl now." Ben says.

"I'm too short to reach the shelf Ben. That's why I asked Cindy to come in here and help me." Elizabeth replies sarcastically.

"Well come on Cindy, you can help Elizabeth later. I need you to come out to the mill with me." Ben says.

"Ben." Cindy whines. "I really have to take care of John Curtis. I shouldn't leave."

"Oh come on, let Elizabeth take care of him." Ben says.

"Ben, I've got a lot on my plate already." Elizabeth replies. Just then, Erin walks in with G.W.

"Hi everybody. Ben, Cindy, Elizabeth." Erin says. She hands the baby to G.W. "Where are Mama and Daddy?"

"They went to Ike's. They should be back soon Erin." Elizabeth says. "Can I hold Zeb?" Elizabeth walks over to G.W.

"Sure, he's your nephew Elizabeth." G.W. says handing his son, Zebulon George Haines, to his sister in law.

"Now you be careful with him Elizabeth." Erin says.

"Oh, we've carried John Curtis all over this house. I can take care of him just fine." Elizabeth says walking away from Erin.

"What do you need to talk to Mama about, Erin?" Ben asks.

"That's of a private matter Ben. I would rather not discuss it with you until after I have talked with Mama and Daddy." Erin says.

"Okay then." Ben replies walking over to the door. "Come on Cindy." Ben and Cindy walk out the front door. Cindy groans the entire way out.

"What's wrong with her?" Erin asks.

"Oh, she was watching John Curtis and now she's left him alone because Ben won't leave her alone." Elizabeth replies.

"Oh, well I'll go watch him for her. Where is he?" Erin asks.

"He's upstairs asleep in his crib." Elizabeth replies. Erin walks up the stairs to get him.


	5. Moving to Richmond

Olivia and John are walking back from Ike's and see Erin pacing by the barn. Olivia looks at John.

"What do you think is the matter?" Olivia asks.

"Erin's always been a mystery Liv. She could be upset about anything." John replies.

"Come on, let's go talk to her." Olivia says taking John's arm. He looks down at her. Then he looks over at Erin.

"She looks like she's got the whole world on her shoulders Liv, we should let her work it out for herself. She's a married woman now." John replies. John and Olivia are walking towards the house when Erin spots them. She runs over to them.

"Mama, Daddy. Can I talk to you?" Erin asks. John and Olivia look at each other and then look at Erin.

"Sure Erin. You know we're here for you." Olivia replies. Ben walks out the front door.

"Hey Daddy, we need some help at the mill." Ben says.

"Okay Ben." John states. He looks at Olivia. "I'm sure you can handle this, I need to go help Ben."

"John, this is Erin. She needs our help." Olivia says.

"You help Erin; I'm going to go help Ben." John replies. Olivia just looks at John, and then he walks away.

"Go on Erin, what's wrong?" Olivia asks.

"Mama," Erin says falling into Olivia's arms crying.

"What Erin? What?" Olivia questions holding her middle daughter.

"G.W. wants to go to Richmond. He wants to move to Richmond." Erin says.

"Erin, what's the problem? Richmond isn't that far away. It's just a few hours. Sure your daddy and I couldn't come see you every day, but we could come fairly often." Olivia responds.

"That's not the only thing." Erin says.

"What's the rest of it Erin?" Olivia questions.

"G.W. wants to take your grandchildren from you." Erin replies.

"We will be okay. We can come see Zeb whenever we want. You and G.W. can bring him here any time. You know somebody will be here." Olivia says, but then pauses. "Wait, did you say grandchildren?" Olivia looks at her and Erin nods. "Oh Erin, that's wonderful. But G.W wants you all to move before this child is born?" Erin nods again. "It'll be okay Erin; we can be here whenever you need us. We can be just a bus ride away if you need. If it's an emergency your daddy will even drive 30 miles an hour to get to you."

"Mama! Don't you suggest that! I don't want you all to get hurt." Erin exclaims.

"Okay, I will talk to your daddy and we'll see what we can do. But don't worry. We'll always be here for you." Olivia says. Erin smiles slightly.


	6. Wondering About Erin's Perfect Man

_Reality on Walton's Mountain…_

"Well, I can't see how any of these guys were the right one for Erin. They all have their good stuff, but I can see a lot of flaw in them too." Cindy replies.

"Yeah, poor Erin, in her love life she just can't win." Elizabeth says with a sigh. Mary Ellen and Cindy laugh.

"Oh Elizabeth; I'm sure that there is somebody in this world for Erin. She just hadn't found them before she married Paul." Olivia responds looking through the pictures.

"I know I'm sure there's somebody for her. She's got somebody out there who's perfect for her." Elizabeth states.

"Like you and Drew?" Mary Ellen asks in a teasing way.

"My relationship with Drew has nothing to do with Erin!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Okay, okay. Don't start." Mary Ellen says. Elizabeth glares at her.

"Well, if Erin hasn't met the perfect guy for her yet, than will she ever?" Cindy asks.

"Cindy, Erin is young; I'm sure she'll find somebody. She's just doesn't have to find him right now." Olivia replies.

"Oh, that's fine Olivia. I just didn't know." Cindy states.

**A/N: I'm sorry for ending the story this way, but I couldn't see anything else that needs to be added to the story. We saw Erin with G.W, Chad, and Ashley Longworth. Then in the show and reunion movies we saw Erin's relationship with Paul. Although when you comment (if you do) you can say who you think Erin would be best with of all the young men she dated or almost married.**


End file.
